


【景喜】人逢喜事

by JULIN



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M, 景喜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JULIN/pseuds/JULIN
Summary: 不是很沙雕的沙雕文，ooc且全是私设年龄操作/国籍操作/姓名操作
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, 佐藤景瑚/河野纯喜
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道会写多少，先把坑挖好再说

要说起何俊基最近比较上心的事，大概是公司里新来了个幽默风趣、长相俊美、待人也热情礼貌的实习生，据说在员工阶层中极受欢迎。

他曾偶然听见过几次助理们闲暇时聊的八卦，或多或少的从侧面了解到些下面的情况。

照她们的意思，在那个新晋实习生来之前，他何俊基还是稳坐公司内人气第一宝座的男人。毕竟他年纪轻轻就能从白手起家做到如今起眼的成就，不到 30 成为社长，不仅人长得帅，还私生活自律，且无不良嗜好和油腻身材，这在同龄人当中属实难得。

为什么说这都是在那个实习生没进公司前，那当然是因为他的位置已然有被撼动的迹象出现。听着她们绘声绘色的描述，本来并不想在意这些事情的何俊基，那身为男人本能的自尊心和好胜心竟然被挑拨起了一点躁动的苗头。

他忍不住的开始变得在意，虽然他对他了解不多，这也不是什么值得让他分心的好事。

至于他们的相识过程，甚至可以说像很多电视剧里出现过的剧情一样，充满了戏剧性。虽没有那么多矫揉造作的刻意安排，却也说得上是奇怪的巧合，令他倍感疑惑。

他更感到奇怪的是，这个实习生竟可以对着他自来熟到这种地步，又或者说，对方根本一点不怕他。

尽管平时在公司的绝大多数时间，何俊基习惯了在人前端着像模像样的管理者身份，严肃认真到一丝不苟。即使他私底下与那副板着脸的表象相去甚远，但对待工作，兼之还得负责养活手底下那么一大群人的饭碗，他坚决容不得自己有一丁点儿的马虎。

而巧合之处就在于，那个实习生的存在感实在太过于惹眼，每次他们相见，还都是像这样莫名其妙的，还有点尴尬的时间点。

为了临时抓住一个对公司来说是绝佳机会，他必须尽快谈妥的跨国项目，本已经快到家的何俊基突然才想起来有份重要文件落在公司，又不得不开着车折回去，返回办公室自己取。这下班的时间，他不想麻烦别人。没想到，他就这么近距离地遇见了这么尴尬的场景。

都这个点了，他的助理居然还没走……并且看这样子，也不像在加班？

为了确认时间没错，他还低头看了两眼手上的表。时针明确地指向了八点。

只见她拉着一个背影高大的男人的手，弯腰趴在桌子上，似在谈论对面电脑屏幕里的内容。何俊基听不清他们在说什么，倒是看见自己的助理笑得很开心，脑袋跟那个男人的凑得非常近，像是听到了什么有趣的发言然后笑出声来。

何俊基还挺吃惊，想不到那位平常表现得和他一样刻板严格的女助理，也会在这种无人的时候，偷摸着和异性亲密接触。

两个人的身体都快贴到一块儿去了，他却看不到另外那个人的正脸，于是也不清楚自己的女助理是不是在背着人搞办公室恋情。

他从不反对手下的人自由恋爱，只要不影响到公司的利益和做事的效率，他是不会过多干涉他们的选择的。但还是头一次撞上现在这种事，他不知该如何完美地处理妥善他们的上下级关系，而他西装革履穿戴整齐的半只脚已踏出了电梯间，另一只却僵在后面进退两难着。

直到电梯门叮的一声，差点再次合上夹到人，何俊基这才反应过来彻底迈出电梯——终于是被那俩人听到了这边的动静。

注意到了电梯口的声音，金助理忙不迭抬起来，面带惊讶地看着他，“社、社长？您怎么又回来了！”一同抬头看向他的人，还有那个高个子男人。

何俊基的目光只自然的先落在女助理身上，没多注意旁人。他不好意思地摸摸后颈，解释道：“我落下了点东西，回来取一下。你们继续，不用管我，忙完了记得早点下班回家啊——”

金助理应声答“是”，有意留心多瞟了瞟顶头上司匆匆钻进办公室时脸上的表情，见他确实没有过多的反应，暗松了口气。

何俊基何尝不也是松了口气，他这两年忙于事业，已经很久没正正经经谈过恋爱，过上稳定的感情生活了。年轻男女间那点暧昧，他同样经历过，所以对待自己年纪也不小的女助理，倒是宽容大过警惕的多。

其实他巴不得自己是个透明人，只求他跑回来这一趟没打扰到人家的好事才好。他自己单身就算了，总不能拖着别人也陪他一起吧，不然何俊基的良心可能得受到谴责不安上一段时间。

等他找到文件，又故意在办公室里拖延了一会儿，才半侦查着外边的情况悄悄打开门，打算溜出来。他能打赌，外界肯定不知道，那个年轻多金又有为的何俊基社长，这辈子还会有今天这么心虚得不敢见人的时候。

千幸万幸，他算对了时机，那两人已经先行收拾完离去。

应该是抓紧时间去约会了吧？

何俊基放下心来，干脆大大方方走出来，也准备返程回家。那个时候，他还不知道那个和他助理在一起的男人，就是那位传闻中的高人气实习生。

第二次遭遇上类似的情况时，何俊基都不知自己是否该就此认命了。当时除了尴尬和多余，他想不出别的词来形容自己这个瓦数巨大的电灯泡了。

他不就是心血来潮在公司的午休时间，跑出去想自己泡杯咖啡喝喝，怎么就又遇上这种事了？

陡然发现情况好像哪里不对劲，他几乎立刻就收回了自己的腿，躲在门外拐角不敢冲出去。

又是只有两个人，一男一女单独在一起的空间。何俊基只觉得自己快形成条件反射了，看到别人单独相处的场景，报警雷达就会判断认为他们一定在暧昧。

饶是目前单身的何社长再怎么善解人意，也不想就这么大咧咧直面狗粮的冲击好不好！话说回来最近到底是怎么回事，总让他遇上这种棘手的事？

背对着茶水间里的两个人，他刚刚一晃眼根本没看清是谁和谁，只能听见里面时不时传出的几句对话。

“好巧，你也喜欢那本书吗？”

“当然了，这么有品味的书，喜欢拜读它的人一定也很有品味。”陌生的男声，嗓音并不难听，落到何俊基耳里总有点说不出来的韵味，他直觉声音的主人应该是女孩子会喜欢的类型。

此时俩人又闲聊几句，说到最近新上映的电影，何俊基心想，这回应该是打算要一起去看了吧。结果出乎意料，主动邀约对方看电影的人是女生，而里面那个男的反而拒绝得很快。

“抱歉啊，我已经有约了。下次有机会的话我们再一起去吧。”男人说。

这头扒着墙角的何俊基一听，几乎快忍不住冲进去暴打对方一顿，替他的女下属打抱不平了。这话他怎么听起来怪怪的，透着股说不出的“渣”味。

从而愈发好奇起那个“胆大包天”的男下属是何人了。

“社长！？您站在这里干嘛？”一个碰巧路过茶水间的员工感到惊奇，停住脚步，茫然地喊了他们社长一声。见他姿势鬼祟站在外面犹犹豫豫却不进去，也不知是要喝点什么还是单纯来巡视的。

只有何俊基没注意到有人靠近他，冷不丁被吓了一大跳，果不其然，一起被吓到的还有茶水间里的两个人。很快地，那俩当事人也闻声放下杯子冲出来看热闹了。

或者说，看自己社长的笑话。

“社长？”“社长！”

重叠的男女声接连围着他响起，何俊基的后背淌出冷汗，僵硬地杵在原地，他努力维持着淡定微笑的假象，看似完美的面具下却露出一丝裂缝，心里也直打鼓，七上八下的说不出话。

完了完了完了，没有比这更糟糕的事了！

哈，你说这事要是风言风语的传出去，他还要不要做人了。堂堂社长好奇下属的私生八卦，故意跑到这来听墙角？

他掩嘴佯咳一声，只希望自己说话的声音听起来冷静平稳。

“没什么，哈哈，我就是忽然有点困了，想下来喝喝咖啡而已，别多想。”这是哪门子越描越黑的嫌疑，感觉自己是洗不清的了。

愁眉苦脸，痛心疾首，全都憋在他一个人的肚子里就算了。只能寄希望于他的下属们不要太嘴碎，千万别把今天的糗事抖出去才好。

“您想喝咖啡，喊一声，让金助理送上去就行呀。”

“是呀是呀，我刚刚还看到金助理正在找您来着。”

“社长您放心，我们什么都不会说的。”他倍感意外的是，在场三人当中最聪明识趣给他找台阶下，会主动帮他挽回颜面的人，竟然是那个差不多快被何俊基认定为是“渣男”的主犯。

何俊基心下愕然，微瞪大了双眼看向他，而对方也正以笑脸相迎回头凝视着自己。那是个外表看起来非常精致时尚的年轻男人，气质一绝穿衣品味更没的说，看着身材也不错，身高还压他小半个头。黑色的卷翘刘海下，一双漂亮至极的桃花眼眼尾酿着醉人的弧度，嘴角分明是上扬着的，可眼底泄出的光仅有似笑非笑的深意。

连识人经验如此丰富的何俊基，短时间内都无法透过眼神的对视来一下看穿他。

然而出于礼貌地，他伸出一只手去试探对方，“你好，感觉以前没在公司里见过你啊。是新人吗？”

“对！是的！还没来得及跟您正式自我介绍，何社长好，我是两周前刚来的实习生，佐藤圭吾。”

骨节分明的宽大手掌如他所想般及时回握了上来，温润的掌心贴紧皮肤，半是虚握的力度，保持着礼貌的疏离感。

佐藤？日本人？韩语说得还挺顺溜啊，也没什么口音和明显的错误，而且反应速度的确够快。

应该不是装出来的。

何俊基勾勾唇角略略笑了笑，对他表示欢迎，脑中飘过的赏识念头亦逐渐打消了一开始的偏见想法。

“对了，社长您想喝什么口味的咖啡呢？我这边做好给您端上去，这样就不劳您亲自动手了。”撤回手的一瞬间，佐藤主动提议说道，一边收敛了笑容说着一边细心观察何俊基的反应。

何俊基先是愣了愣，接着顺水推舟点点头，和声应下：“也好，那就谢谢你了，记得多加些牛奶。好了，你们也都回去休息吧，没什么事我先走了。”

旁观的几人这才分头散去。好不容易结束这一场不大不小的闹剧，何俊基自然是溜之大吉为好，拍拍屁股躲回到自己的办公室。直至他坐下来靠上了沙发柔软的靠背，都还心有余悸，他捂着脸，暗自发誓，以后再也不好奇公司里的任何八卦了！绝对不！

等稍微沉回心神后，何俊基又后知后觉地意识到，刚才不对劲的地方在哪了。

他忙放下手挺背坐直，将上次回公司取文件时撞见的一幕，与今天听到的事联系起来，随后反应过来，那晚同他女助理一起滞留在公司搞暧昧的男人，怎么和今天看见的这个新人佐藤圭吾这么像呢？

他越是回忆起相关细节，就越发的觉得奇怪，因为记忆里那同样都是高挑的身形。虽然他上次并未留意看清男人的正脸，但是光看体型和轮廓比较的话，十分他便有八分能对上的相似，再仔细想想刚刚偷听到的谈话。

所以，所谓的受欢迎，就是这样？

助理不急社长急，总之何俊基急了。他倒抽一口气，猛地一拍大腿，心里那个气啊。

本以为他的女助理总算迎来了新桃花，谁能想到却是个……烂桃花？

不能忍，他不能忍。

如果只是说佐藤比他何俊基帅，他还勉强可以接受，在这点上他都不得不认同，身为同性的对方确实很具吸引力；但若是放任一个有可能三心二意爱沾花惹草的浪子在他公司里惹是生非，身为社长，他认为自己不管怎么样都有这个必要防患于未然一下。

就在何俊基胡思乱想之际，办公室的门被人从外面轻轻叩响两下，不多不少——八成是佐藤在敲门询问他能不能进来。

“请进。”何俊基扶正领带，解开了西装外套的纽扣，调整姿势端坐好，说话前特意清了清嗓子。

见进来的人果然是佐藤，何俊基定睛一看，把他从头到脚打量了几遍，意图用精明的眼睛从这个摸不清的人身上找出一丁点儿破绽。

很遗憾的是，他并未找到。而对方好像完全不知他怀疑的目光其意一样，仍然嘴角微翘，以招牌笑脸示人。

“打扰您了，让您久等了的咖啡。因为没说详细要求，我只好自作主张做成了意式拿铁，不知道还合不合口。”

何俊基眼睁睁看着对方举止大方地走进来，随后将瓷质咖啡杯放到他面前的茶几上，他垂眼一看，杯子里果真如他所言浮着一层奶泡，甚至有精心制作的拉花。别说其他人，就是金助理都没这么用心的。

“不是、你这也太有心了？”何俊基没忍住就把心底真实的惊赞想法给夸出来了，反应过来自己应该先摆架子才是，然后迅速转换面部表情，语气冷硬地问道，“所以，这是你自己做的……长颈鹿？”

奶白色的泡沫聚集在一起，形成了一只微笑的长颈鹿头像，看这图案还挺有当艺术家的天赋。

即使他不会再多说一句。

“是的，社长喜欢吗？看您有心事的样子，所以特意准备的，很漂亮吧。”即便受了前后突转的冷遇，他的表现倒是不甚在意的模样，依旧嘻嘻笑答道。

嗯？这人怎么回事，他还没多夸他两句呢，这就自己先来劲儿上了？

何俊基第一次见识这样主动热情的人，一个劲用笑脸凑上来，实话说他有点招架不住。公司里的人大多怕他的、疏远他的多一些，就连平时较为亲密一点的金助理也是这样，他还真没见过哪个“新人”敢胆子大到这种地步。

但认怂是不可能认怂的，自认为摆够了假架子，早已经口渴半天的何俊基也只好顺势当着作者的面，拿起他的作品当场认真品尝起来。

看见社长英气的眉头皱了又皱，最后捋平放缓，佐藤圭吾紧张得不行，“怎么样怎么样，社长喜欢吗？”

何俊基看了看杯里剩余的奶咖，又看了看眼前的黑毛脑袋，亮晶晶的桃花眼里闪动着不加掩饰的单纯期待，他直觉自己似乎对这个人有些误会。乱惹桃花的可能不一定是渣男，万一他真的是个热情的小傻子，不懂得拒绝人呢？

内心纠结已久的情绪突然释怀，何俊基缓缓放下瓷杯，咔塔的一声，清脆而轻微。方才滑过喉管的醇香甘味隐隐犹留舌尖，表面可爱的卡通长颈鹿拉花也未完全消失。他默默从上面收回视线，转而对上身旁人热忱的眼神。

“你做得很好，我很喜欢。”他真心实意地肯定了他。

佐藤笑着说谢谢，显然更加开心了。

“没其他吩咐的话，那我先回去工作了。”

他的知趣叫何俊基难免地愧疚起来，为着他先前对人的百番误解。他刚说完“好”，佐藤便转身打算离去。

他挠挠脸沉思片刻，而后像是做出了什么决定般，出声叫住了正在拉门的佐藤说，“你等等——”

帅气的黑发青年下意识回头看他，“……社长？”

何俊基适时起身，拂去身上压根不存在的灰尘，小追上前两步，“是这样的，我这边正好还缺个特助，除了平时工作日程会比下面的繁忙，但薪水待遇肯定比实习生高。你看，你有没有兴趣来试试看？”边说边暗示地望向对方身上那几件并不少见的奢侈品牌单品。

他以为对方来这儿求职，或许正是因为需要他提议的这些。

佐藤顿住一瞬，顺着他的视线瞥到自己的身上，看到了那几样太不低调的物品之后，他很快意识到社长话中的含义深指。他重新抬头，坦坦直视进更为年长的对方眼中澄澈的温和里。

“乐意至极。”他悄悄弯起嘴唇。

**【TBC】**


	2. Chapter 2

一个刚实习不到两周的新人，一下子从公关部调到社长办公室，成为了何俊基的特助。佐藤圭吾的名字再一次传遍了全公司上下，一举成为大家瞩目的焦点和闲余的谈资。明明一开始只是受欢迎的实习生，现在却是老板身边的大红人，自然而然会有嫉妒眼红的人坐不住了。

当上特助还没过多久，那些针对佐藤的不利言论便在人后偷偷流传开来。

最先察觉到异常的人反而是何俊基。

在一日佐藤圭吾开着车来接他上班的时候——这样的日常已经持续了几天。

他逐渐习惯身边多了个不必他多说，下一秒就能猜透他心思的得力助手。

佐藤圭吾把车停在写字楼下，何俊基先下了车，还没说什么，佐藤先伸出头来，主动询问他今天想喝什么。

何俊基抬头看了眼天边化不开的灰霾，由内而外呼出一口长气，寻思半会儿回道：“奶茶吧，今天突然想喝热饮。”

“我知道，是上次买过的那家对吧！还是一样的口味？”佐藤眨了眨亮汪汪的下垂狗狗眼反复确认。

“对，记得买两杯。”何俊基看着他的举动忍俊不禁，忍不住抬手揉了下那颗蓬松柔软的脑袋，感觉在抚摸一只蹲在眼前拼命摇尾的大狗狗，“另一杯是你的。”

“耶！谢谢社长！”

说罢，这才愉快地驾着车出发。

何俊基整理好自己的着装，转身进了公司，却在被前台接待问完好后，猝然听见了从背后传来的几声碎言碎语。

“诶，他们说的那个'佐藤'，是他吧？”

“对，就是他。我以前见过的。”

“所以他和社长的关系……”

何俊基脚步一滞，站在原地。他没急着从走廊迈入已至当前层的电梯，而是停在那儿，继续不声不响地聆听着墙后小声小气的对话。

“这个我知道，听说啊，他特助的位置是靠睡上去的！之前，他不是还在底层实习过嘛，据说那个时候就已经和很多人不清不楚的了。”

“怎么会…真没想到，佐藤特助好好一个帅哥，私底下却是这样的人……”

“那可不嘛。靠脸欺骗人的滥情渣男，为了上位不择手段出卖自己，这种人现在多的是。”

“那照这么说，何社长岂不是……那个？”

说到这里，何俊基彻底听不下去了。无名的怒火从心底窜头而上，压得他额角的太阳穴突突直跳，脸色沉得可怕。

原来他放弃注意八卦消息来源的这几天，公司里的谣言已经传成这样了吗？

他黑着一张俊脸，蹙眉走回到前台，停在那两个传谣者身前，脚下的硬跟皮鞋重重踩在光洁的大理石瓷砖上，发出愠怒至极的暗示轻响，及时敲醒了上班时间说悄悄话的两人。

“谁说的。”锐利的眼神登时盯住她们，叫人无处遁形，长期居于上位者的威圧感不言而喻笼罩全身，逼得人喘不过气。

眼见着她们两个人都慌忙低下头去，不敢说话，不耐烦的何俊基沉声再问了一遍，“告诉我，谁跟你们说的这些，啊？怎么，现在怎么全哑巴了。刚刚不还好好的，在背后诋毁人嘛。”

说到最后，何俊基气得把手里的公文包摔在前台上，本来就没几个人经过的大厅气氛瞬间降到冰点，有路过的员工好奇的往他们这边张望，想看看热闹，却无一人敢上前一步过问。已经好久没当着众人发脾气的何俊基这次爆发式的发作，直接吓得两个年纪尚轻阅历尚浅的小姑娘往后躲了躲。

她们进公司也没多久，哪见过平日里待人温和的顶头上司这般架势，纷纷缩起脖子，头也垂得更低了。

除了沉默，还是沉默。

“说、话、呀！”何俊基的厉声呵斥又增大了几分贝，一字一顿透出的愤怒仿佛也在这紧张无言的氛围中暴涨至最高，随时处在失控的边缘。

这时，其中的一个女接待终于肯出声了，她颤抖着声音，略带哭腔地想要表示认错态度， “对不起…社长……我们知道错了，下次再也不会犯——”

“够了，我问的不是这个！”哪知她一张口，她们社长又是一个恶狠狠的眼刀甩过来，深邃的凤目里积聚起了乌黑一片的暴怒，好像只凭一眼就能将人凌迟个遍钉死在原处。

“快说！最后再给你们一次机会，是谁在背后散播的这些胡言乱语！？”

那个率先表态的女接待因此连忙用手肘撞击了两下旁边的人，示意对方赶紧回答何俊基。那个人的头明显要比她低得要多得多，可见刚刚的那堆“八卦料”，十有八九便是她从她口里来的。

她怯弱地吸了吸鼻子，显然已经被吓得不敢动了，被身旁的人提示到，终于眼圈红红地抬起头，看向她正怒火冲天的老板，怯言怯语说：“是…是公关部的姜部长……上次他约我们下班后去聚会，他不小心喝多了，就、说了些胡话……”

“哦，你也知道那是胡话？”

何俊基不怒反笑，环起臂嘲出一句冷呵。

“既然是没根据的事情，你为什么要私底下传来传去呢？上班时间很闲是吧，找不到事干是吧，坐前台的人，还有空闲聊。我说你们，要是不想干了就趁早说，我的公司里不养闲人。”

“我错了社长……对不起！对不起！”她慌了神，不停弓腰道歉，紧张得浑身都在发抖，一旁的女接待见状，也同她一起弯下腰去连连致歉。

何俊基已经懒得理会求饶的她俩，他摸出西装裤兜里的手机，想也不想就拨通了金助理的电话——

“你在公司里了吗？好。你现在马上通知人事部的人责令下去，让公关部的姜部长上交一份辞呈书。对，就说是我的命令。”

说到这里，他又移回视线转到身边一直低头道歉的两人身上，顿了一顿，而后想起什么似的接着吩咐，“还有今天负责站前台的两个人，扣掉她们这个月的全勤奖和一半工资。是的，没有问题的话就先这样，我待会儿上来详细再说。”

怒意未消一举挂掉电话，何俊基自顾自拿回刚才被他扔在台面上的包，插兜侧身准备离去，最后冷声说道：“管好自己，吸取教训，别让我再抓住你们第二次。”

“是！谢谢社长！”前台的两个女接待立刻颤言回道，感激涕零。

总归是没被开除。虽然她们并不知道社长这次为什么会发这么大的火，工资和奖金也被扣了不少，但好歹她们还能继续留在这里，这都是外面进不来的人求之不得的大好事了。

本来三三两两作围观状的几个路人，这种时候，也立马收回不该好奇多管闲事的眼睛，安安静静散开该干嘛干嘛去了。刚发作完一通怒气的何俊基在员工们恭恭敬敬的退步注视中大步走远，只留下个冷硬的背影以示众人。

社长一大早到公司里发了火，还二话不说开除了人的光辉事迹，极短的时间内就通过员工们的私聊社交群迅速传播开来。

至于是为什么，他们多数已了然于胸。只不过这一次，大家都唯恐再被其他人抓住小辫子，齐齐缄默专心于手头的工作，不敢多嘴的闲话全数咽回了肚子里，整个公司的气氛变得异常诡异沉默谨言慎行起来。

这恰好也是何俊基预期的效果。

等佐藤买好东西一路回到公司时，多少感受到了与往日明显不同的气氛。先是前台对他360°大转变的尊敬态度，再到同乘电梯遇上的同事战战兢兢的反应。他暗道有点不对劲，却照常敲门进入何俊基的办公室，刚好撞见金助理正和社长在商讨什么事宜，他当时没多想，大咧咧地进去打断了他们，接着顺手把奶茶杯放到社长的办公桌上。

他过于自然的态度，无疑招来了金助理饱含深究的不满一瞥。佐藤圭吾狐疑地看向对方，同时心里的疑团也扩大几分。

“正好，佐藤特助回来了。”何俊基最后核对一眼手里的文件，确认无误后，拿起边上的钢笔大手一挥签好字，递给面前的金秘书。

放回钢笔，他又旋好椅子，人往后靠了些，这才正式抬起眼看着佐藤继续说：“我昨天让你整理的报告，你都准备好了吧？”

佐藤依言乖乖点头。

“很好，那你等会儿跟我一起来开会，把你的成果演示出来给我们看看。”何俊基捻起公式化的微笑。

佐藤满目震惊，不可思议地追问，“诶？为什么这么突然……”

“没什么，你照我说的去做就行。10分钟后会议开始，你先出去做好准备。”

言明至此，佐藤圭吾哪好再推脱，顺着意回答过“是”，然后跟随金助理一起走出办公室。他低着头回到自己的位置，急着去开电脑检查U盘里的报告，结果他刚坐下没多会儿，身旁便围了个人过来。

余光瞟到一个穿着浅色套装和高跟鞋站在那里一动不动的身影，仅一眼，他就能分辨出是谁。

“请问是有什么事吗，金助理？”他淡淡收回分散的注意力，目光立即转移到眼前亮起的电脑屏上，看似漫不经心的随口问了声。

“你是真不知道，还是装不知道。”她没好气地拍桌回道。

佐藤闻言，轻笑出声，手指轻轻点开文档，嗯了一句，“不好意思，那我还真不知道了，金助理是指哪件事？”

金助理被他不咸不淡的态度噎住一口气，缓了缓情绪才重新开口，“就为了你，社长今天大发雷霆而一举开除了姜部长。你现在还能这么心安理得的说什么都不知道？”

大致的快速浏览过目一遍文档内容，他不以为意的挑眉道：“原来是这样啊。还得谢谢金助理特意告诉我这件事，不然我还真的不知道。”

他关掉文档拔出U盘，转身从座位上站起来，目不转睛地盯着她那张化了精致妆容的脸，“但我怎么就不可以心安理得。难道，金助理也认同他在背后随意造谣我和社长关系的行为？还是说，金助理在意的是自己为此失去了一位追求者？”

“你——”宛如被人一针见血地踩住了痛脚，她气得漂亮的脸蛋纠成一团，一时怒极冲动，伸出手只想给他一耳光。

但毫无意外地，在身高及体型各方面都占据优势的佐藤，轻而易举招架住了她的攻击。他面色淡然地施力抓住她的手腕，又往前稍稍倾身，做出一副纯良无害的样子，戏谑道：“真是伤心啊。我本来以为，金助理会更喜欢我一点的。现在看来，还是那位对你穷追不舍的姜部长更讨你的欢心呢？”

“你——住口！”金助理耳根一红，恼羞成怒的呵叱他。

她又用了力想要挣开他的束缚，结果只是徒劳无功。她忿忿地瞪视着眼前这个突然之间变得陌生无比的年轻男人，明明仍是那张直叫人过目不忘的脸，她却根本看不透他眼中淡薄的玩味。好像从一开始，最先掉入陷阱的人，只有她一个人而已。

“你进我们公司，故意接触我和其他人，到底是抱着什么样的目的！？”

“这点你大可放心，无论我要做什么，反正都不会伤害到公司的利益。”他笑了一笑，眼里掠过狡黠的光，然后低头凑近金助理的耳朵，刻意压低声音，“如果你非要知道的话，那我只能告诉你，我确实是慕名而来的。至于是慕谁的名……”

佐藤圭吾的话还未说完，身后猝不及防响起的干咳声不由地打断了他们。

“咳咳、那什么…你们俩！好歹注意一点，这里是公司，还在上班时间。”出言的人是不知何时已经从办公室出来的何俊基。

他也意想不到，自己这一开门，居然又看见了他的两个下属挨在一起的画面，姿势和距离都是说不出的暧昧。他不知如何应对，脸色变了几遍，最终也只能故作沉着好言提醒他们两句。

看来他把佐藤提拔为特助，放到金助理身边来，让他俩一起工作增加接触机会的决策，果然再正确不过了。何俊基再一次在心里肯定了自己。

到了开会的点，会议室早已经坐好了惯例该来的相关人员，何俊基是最后长带着两个助理一起进来的人。

一如往常地迈步走到属于社长的上位坐下，他简单开头走了个过场，之后有意点到坐在他右手边，离他最远的位置上的佐藤圭吾。

“……说到近期大家都比较重视的跨国合作项目，我想一直有在负责跟进合作方的佐藤特助，一定也有些自己的见解吧。今天能不能借此机会，给我们做个分享会？”

何俊基端坐在主位上好整以暇，指尖却不徐不疾地转着一支签字笔不停把玩。只有在提及佐藤的那一刻，手里的动作停了下来，竖直的笔杆一下敲在他面前干净光亮的长桌上。

咚——

整个会议室顿时鸦雀无声，不约而同地闭声缄口，更没人敢大声出气。

佐藤对上何俊基远远瞥过来的视线，随后如获肯定的指示般，抿唇微笑，自信地点头离开座位，平步走到面对众人的电子大屏前。

自从成为社长的特别助理，佐藤的着装已经改变了许多。

初进公司的时日，他每天的打扮还是偏时尚舒适的青年人，尽管爱好奢侈品的穿着习惯可见一斑，但身份的转变所为他带来的，似乎也仅有这一身正式的西服。

挺括合身的款式，布料剪裁颇为精良，甚至让人看不出品牌。可是在佐藤人高腿长的天生优势下，即便没有额外的价值附加，穿在他的身上，已足够彰显出不同于常人的气质。仿佛这里不是公司的会议室，而是最高端的时装周秀场。

他向他们颔首示意，简单的做过自我介绍，“失礼了，那我就正式开始了。”

成功结束会议，佐藤今天的亮眼表现，确实足以让参加会议的所有人闭上臭嘴，安静接纳社长的处置方式。

正值公司的转型上升期，何俊基敢于以一个新人换一个老人，做下决断的前提条件是：新人的能力能否胜任他的位置？而结果当下立现，显而易见佐藤的工作能力是没有任何问题的，不仅表述清楚、逻辑清晰，而且对市场数据和未来局势的分析亦是独有一套见解。

他毫无怯场的成功说服了在场的几位高层。

演示完成后，他们看向他的眼神，再也不像像先前的一样饱含轻视怀疑，反而以真诚的掌声认同了他。

佐藤特助站在屏幕前保持着礼貌得体的微笑，闪闪发亮的双眼始终落在身处高位的何俊基脸上。浮于表面的感激情绪很容易能读懂，如果没有多出来的几分热情内涵。

潜意识里的直觉告诉他，这个人好像有种难以言喻的情愫藏在这个人不肯表露的最深处，强忍不住隔空作祟，一晃眼就过去了，恢复如常。

那挑动了何俊基脑里的某根神经，仿佛啪的一下断掉，失去判断思考的能力。但此时此刻，他仍未起出任何想要探究下去的念头。

在他宣布完相关决策后，会议室里的人先后散去。

佐藤圭吾亦步亦趋的跟着何俊基回到社长办公室，他好心买来的热奶茶已然失去热度变成常温。何俊基一时没有说话，佐藤自然也不能开口。甜腻的味觉感受融化在口腔里，思绪逐渐神游飘走，唤回他意识的，反倒是一向很听自己话的佐藤。

“那个，社长…我可以问你一个问题吗？”黑发的高个青年犹豫着，仍是开口做了先打破沉默的那一个人。

听到他的声音，何俊基回神，急忙吞下口里的软弹加料，“嗯——你直说吧，你有什么问题。”

他又一次允许了他的无礼，或许连他自己都没发现，他总是在无意识纵容着这个人对他的小任性。

佐藤难得严肃一回，漂亮的眼瞳里满是期许与认真，“我听金助理说了，社长您今天早上很生气……我只是想说，您是为了我吗？”他停顿了几秒，低声试探问出。

何俊基愣了愣，没有快速回话。

脑中很快滚过自己今早的所作所为，到了此时，心情完全冷静落定，他才彻底反应过来。

是啊，自己为什么要发这么大的火，他是为了谁？

严格意义上来说，姜部长进公司的时间远比佐藤长得多，他只不过是听到几句流言蜚语就这么生气，这可一点也不像以前的他。利益是利益，情感是情感，这么多年了，他应该深有体会，最分得开才是。

“……是。也不全是。”何俊基说着，放下了奶茶。

事已至此，责任应该在他，何俊基深知是自己的冲动导致了这一切。在公司的关键时期开除员工，他没见过哪个比自己还蠢的老板了。

何俊基的心里咯噔一下。

虽然他不后悔保全佐藤，但要是他这一次真的玩脱了，牵连公司惹怒其他人寒了心，辞呈一递，屁股一拍……那他完了，整段垮掉。

“我很开心，社长，我说真的。”得到了他的回答，佐藤一改先前的正经，嘴角窃喜上扬，都是憋不住的笑。

何俊基眉梢一动，不解地看向佐藤。心想这天真的家伙还真是奇怪，心里有什么话都能像这样毫无顾忌地说出来。

这使习惯性隐藏情绪的他很是羡慕。

“抱歉，社长。”也许是笑够了，佐藤又轻咳着憋回去，清声继续坦言，“我不知道自己有没有权利向您提出这些请求，但既然有一部分原因确实是在我身上。那么，我可以恳请社长您收回早上的成令吗？包括对那两位前台接待的处罚也是，就说是我请求您这样做的。”

何俊基听完他的一番表述，大感意外，“为什么？你就一点也不生气的？对哦，你是不是没听到，他们私底下怎么传你和我……”

“我知道，一直都知道。”佐藤圭吾的神情倒是比他想象中的还要淡定，“不瞒您说，我其实还听过更多更夸张的版本。只是碍于身份，我什么都没和您说而已。”

“你知道你还替他们求情？”何俊基有些无语。

行吧，原来是自己多管闲事了。人家本人都不在意，他还在意个锤子。

“是的。”

佐藤肯定了他继续说道。

“我进公司实习前，听说了社长的创业故事，不夸张的说，您是我的偶像。所以，我只要能跟着社长您工作学习，其他的什么都不重要。况且在我看来，您是公司里最赏识我的人。”

何俊基最不能招架的，大概是这个人自带傻气却格外直爽的举动，他总是像只喜欢向他摇尾巴蹭过来的大型犬，明确的知道自己该做什么不该做什么，更能在无时无刻读懂他的心情。与其说他是为了方便下属们发展培养感情，不如说是方便自己接受对方无微不至的关心照顾。

他需要这个人，也拿这个人没有办法。

何俊基头疼的捏了捏眉心，无奈唉声叹气道：“笨蛋……行，那就听你的。”

****【TBC】** **


End file.
